Red sword and Tear drop
by Akaiken
Summary: As a member of the Shinsengumi, Akaiken's already got enough on her plate. But then out of the blue another girl is dumped at their gates and things are definitely not going to end well.
1. Introduction

"Dyed in choshu blood"

Something I can never forget, nor forgive them for. My father was a great craftsman his swords were excellent. I was told many times how the day he finished his finest sword was also the day I was born. Almost as soon as I could walk he began training me in defense, and only defense. His reasoning behind this was simple he said "Aki, I want to teach you how to defend what you love." I never really understood this till the day I ran from home. Mother had remarried after father died of an illness, and she visited the shrine of kwannon, the goddess of mercy, every week. Kohaku-san, as I referred to him as, never came. After only a few years living this way, Mother died of an unknown cause. Kohaku-san insisted that I continue going to the shrine as mother had. The shrine was an hour's walk, and an hour back. Mother stayed an hour, so I would only return home after three hours. A mere four months later, I had accidentally over slept my time to visit the shrine; Kohaku-san was very strict. I quickly and silently got dressed and went out my bedroom door with utmost care. I heard many voices as I went into the hall outside the den, at least thirteen, all male. The door was only a crack open so I peeked inside to see the strangers, and what they were doing here. One of the men quieted all of them down to commence the meeting. Thoughts raced through my head as they said such things as they must bring about a new government destroy the current shogunate, reform the entirety of Japan. They had also mentioned how they must keep their location in secret or else be hunted by the wolves of mibu. Almost every word struck my as a skilled blow with a bokken. However the finishing blow came as they left. A man asked if Kohaku-san's wife was at the shrine, this man had apparently been absent when this was discussed. Kohaku replied "What? No, she's long gone."

"What happened?"

"She stated she'd go straight to those shogunate dogs and sick them on us! I could not jeopardize our cause so I had to kill her."

At that moment I ran back to my room grabbing father's favorite sword. I soon disappeared out the back door, unfortunately my emotions had gotten the better of me, and the noise alerted them to my presence. They started to chase me so I sharply turned a corner and hopped into a wooden tub near a garment weaver's shop. The choshu had sent one man down the corner and he had hid in the barrel next to me before hand. He stood up and leaped out to kill me. In one moment his short sword fell from its sheath towards me and I grabbed it holding it straight up, in the next he landed on it and me as well... dead. When he landed on the sword, blood sprayed all over, mostly within the bin. It took some time for me to move his heavy body so I could get out; as I looked back I realized the tub was filled with red dye, and now blood. As I cleaned my self off I noticed the dye did not wash away from my clothes, nor my hair. I washed myself at a stream as I watched the blood flow away, staring deeply into the red water; I knew what I must do. I would become Shinsengumi no Akaiken Hogo, and defend Japan, dyed in choshu blood.


	2. Chapter 1: Teardrop

Chapter 1: Teardrop

Akaiken awoke early, shaking her head to remove the images… another nightmare, haunting memory. She decided she might as well get dressed and start her training for today. She wore her usual outfit, being a lighter colored kimono, and hakama pants. She brushed through her hair a few times and tied the end with a string. She slid open the door and looked around, it was pretty dark, almost dawn. She glanced around a bit and she didn't see anyone around the training hall or anyone up in general. She walked quietly and pulled down a bokken from the rack in the training hall. She had a nice view of the gate and sometimes she liked to watch the sun rise over the wall of the Shinsengumi Headquarters. The time seemed to pass quickly, in no time at all the hall was filled with several men sparring. She wasn't quite sure why, but none of the members ever wanted to spar with her, well the truth was, that she could fathom so many guesses that she had no clue. So, she would practice in the corner, striking skilled blows at the air.

She had attempted to join once before, and at that time she was a much kinder, or at least friendly, girl. She had sparred with Sanosuke Harada and had done well, though not well enough for Toshizo Hijikata. Sano then said that she should go practice for a few more months and try again later, she waited one year, but when she came back, she was… serious. When she left she had nowhere to go, she stayed in abandoned homes and practiced daily until her hands bled. Even then she would wrap them in what she could, and practice more. One thing that she did to make sure that she got stronger was that she would add weights, sand bags, to her arms, ankles, and even her sword. And her skill never diminished. This caused her to become faster and when she sparred to join, not only the light weight of the bokken but the fact that she wasn't weighed down at all caused her to be slightly excessive in force. This was a blessing, and a curse. She did get to join, but she got reprimanded by the vice commander Hijikata. Commander Kondo gave her a uniform and made her a full member on the spot, although Akaiken was offered a new set of swords because hers were old and one was seemingly dirty, she refused saying that they were hers and she could not give up her soul so easily. Of course that probably didn't help people into thinking her friendlier…

Soon Akaiken heard the call for breakfast and the training hall emptied in moments, this left her a clear view of the entrance, where a coach pulled up and a seemingly drunk man pulled out a girl, a few years younger than herself, and threw her towards the residence, he then yelled something which Akai couldn't make out and got back in his coach which drove away. The girl then got up, her long, wavy, unruly black hair shivering in the wind. She was fair skinned, her silver eyes shone with tears, yet there were none. She dusted off slim figure not noticing Akaiken and made her way, rather lost, in the direction of the cabins, trying to find someone… Akaiken narrowed her eyes for a moment and then turned away; heading towards the kitchen, thinking _that girl has just wandered into the middle of a wolves den…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\\X\\ Super Point of view Switch time! Yay//X//

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The girl wandered, only half-knowing where she was headed, she soon came upon the demon Vice commander's room. She knocked when she heard movement, and the doors slid open quickly Toshizo Hijikata looked around rather sour as usual, but then his face softened. "Namida? What are you doing here?"

The girl's eyes welled up with tears and she hugged him, crying into his kimono, "Uncle Toei, -sob- F-Father was going to sell me-sob- but then he-he just_ left_ me here! -sob-"

Toshi sighed, _that yaro_ "It's alright Namida, you can stay here until things get straightened out… did you get anything to eat?" She looked up at him, shaking her head. "Alright then, head to the kitchen and have Ayu give you some breakfast." Namida only nodded and he patted her shoulder, she rubbed her eyes a little and walked towards the kitchen.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile…in the kitchen_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Akaiken was helping Ayu clean up after most the guys had finished eating. Akai wasn't much of a cook, and so she mostly just helped with preparation and cleaning. "Thanks for helpin' me out in the kitchen Akai"

Akaiken nodded lightly, "It's the least I can do, cooking for us all the time." Akaiken turned around quickly, and the girl from earlier was standing there, it was rather obvious she had been crying and

Akaiken was slightly surprised to see that she was taller than herself, the girl had looked so small from the training hall. "Um… I'm Namida, Uncle – I mean Mr. Hijikata said that I should come down to get some breakfast…"

Akaiken just blinked a moment._ Namida…? Teardrop…? Sounds kinda pathetic…_

Ayu just nodded "Okay, I'll get ya a nice warm breakfast, By the way I'm Ayumu, Ayumu Yamazaki but feel free just to call me Ayu. And this here, is Akaiken though she just goes by Akai."

Namida bowed slightly to both of them "Nice to meet you…"

\\XComments:\\ Akaiken Hogo means Red Sword That Defends, Namida means teardrop

You'll soon discover that they are complete opposites….

\\Next episode preview: Saito Hajime says: "Two souls will meet. Blood thirst is quelled. And a young kitten gets stuck in a tree."//

//EndX//


	3. Chapter 2: Forgetting Something

Chapter 2: Forgetting Something 

"So you're the demon vice commanders niece?!" Akaiken asked with a shocked expression.

Namida nodded shyly, "Yes…" All of a sudden the Trio of Jokers passes by.

"Man, that was a good meal… except for the rice." Commented Heisuke Todou

"WHA-AT!?" Yelled Akaiken, the one who prepared the rice, she hit Todou on the head, almost knocking him to the ground.

Sano looked over and saw the girl over behind Akaiken… "Hey, Aki, Who's your friend?"

Akaiken twitched, a cold bloodlust emanated from her, apparently focused on Sano… "Don't…call me… that." The others stared, blankly, yet shocked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV switch snigger

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short ways away Susumu watched from the shade of a building. _So, that's Mr. Hijikata's niece huh? They don't seem related at all…_ He stood straight and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now back to the scene…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaiken still glared at Sano who now had quite a few head wounds. Namida burst out in a small fit of giggles. Ayu walked up carrying a few empty baskets and a bit of money. "If you girls don't mind could you pick up some things for me? We're all outta food."

The girls looked up "Sure!" replied Namida, before Akaiken could say anything, namely something to escape with.

They walked down the semi-crowded street of mibu village, looking at the different stalls and things. Akaiken muttered something to herself about what they had to get next, and Namida looked around a bit, getting what they needed and such. Akaiken was walking in front, and Namida stopped to look in a stall. Akaiken, unknowingly, kept walking forward and disappeared around a corner. Namida looked up, _What? Where'd she go?_ She looked around a moment longer and headed in the opposite direction that Akai had taken.

Akaiken was buying some vegetables and heard some people talking. "Hey, did you hear what's going on?"

"No, what?"

"There's a buncha ronin picking on a girl!"

"Who was it?"

"I dunno, she had long black hair, kinda petite, light purple kimono… and her eyes were the strangest shade a silver, poor thing she looked so terrified."

Akaiken's eyes flattened a bit _what did they say?..._Then they shot open_ Mr. Hijikata's gonna kiiiill me!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You better pay up, girl…"

"But I don't have any money with me!" exclaimed Namida. Then another ronin stepped forward.

"Y'know you got quite a pretty face. If ya can't pay us with money then maybe you can pay us with a good time, Hhmmm…?" He stroked her face from her cheek to her chin with his finger. Then… something snapped. Namida pushed the basket upwards, causing his head to lean back, she then flipped over the basket, cupping it over his head and pushing down.

Another ronin stepped forward drawing his sword. A few people in the crowd gasped. "Why you little-" He paused when she held up her hand. She removed her geta sandals, and turned around and ran. She dodged people in the crowd, and her running almost resembled Toshi's headlong sprint, except it was more… graceful and girly. Soon she was in the open street. _Can't out run them…_ she looked around and spotted something. _But I can outsmart them…_

She watched them pass, and then attempted to jump out of the tree when she got caught by a branch it cut through and caught her by her kimono by her neck… Fearing that she would fall right out of her kimono she grabbed on to any limbs near by and ended up in a rather uncomfortable, and akward, position. _As if this day could get any worse!_ …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at HQ…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayumu looked around and then walked over to Susumu. "Those girls have been out an awful long time… Could you please go look for 'em… for me? They do have my groceries after all."

"Fine…" He disappeared like the ninja he is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the cat…stuck in a tree.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namida sighed. _Darnit! Why did this tree have to be in an abandoned road!?_ Suddenly, she saw someone below her…

Susumu looked around oblivious to the view above him. He muttered slightly aloud. "Now, where are those two?"

"Um…Excuse me sir."Susumu looked up. Namida had just realized something…. "NO DON'T LOOK UP!!!" He looked down right away, and took a few steps back so he wasn't right under her, then looked at her… Susumu sighed when he realized who it was. In the next moment he was up in the tree beside her. He attempted to grab her, but it only resulted in breaking the branch she was caught on… Namida fell too soon to allow herself a reaction; she tried to land on her feet, but ended up spraining her ankle and promptly falling to the ground. "Owww! Stupid

tree!" She then kicked the tree with her good foot… "Owww!"

Susumu hopped out of the tree, landing silently with his mad ninja skillz. "Come on, we gotta go."

"Um…ah…I can't get up." Susumu sighed and knelt down facing his back to her.

"Get on." Namida had a confused look on her face with her head slightly tilted to the side. "Get on," Susumu repeated rather annoyed.

"Get on what?"

"My back, you moron. What else would I be talking…er…No wait, don't answer that question…"

She climbs onto his back, muttering under her breath "pervert"

Susumu snapped angrily at her "I am not!" He then stood up helping to lift her on to his back.

"Stop groping me." She said turning red in the face. Susumu simply ignored her comment and started to walk down the street. A few minutes later, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Thank you." He just looked down for a moment and nodded.

Suddenly, a couple of rather nosy women passed by, they paused for a moment and walked over to Susumu and Namida. "Why isn't that sweet, carryin' his girlfriend around like that. Musta got tired or somethin'."

Namida just grinned lightly "Oh no, I didn't get tired, I just sprained my ankle."

"Oh the poor dear," Commented the other women.

"I'm alright now, now that _he_ rescued me." Namida rested her head against Susumu's shoulder with a hug and a very content look on her face.

_Must Resist… Urge to drop…Vice commander's niece…_

The ladies soon said goodbye and left them. "Y'know… You coulda corrected some other things in that sentence."

"I know but it would have looked terrible if I said that I was being carried around town by some man whose name I didn't even know…" Then reality struck her as though Sanosuke Harada had fallen on her from the sky.

"Wait where are we going!? What _is _your name? How do I know your not kidnapping me and planning to start some hostage crisis!?!?!? If you don't let me go my uncle will kill you!" She yelled franticly and had begun hitting him, though her blows didn't do much damage.

Susumu sighed as she attempted to damage him. "Your uncle will do much worse if I do let you go."

Namida's eyes narrowed "What do ya mean by that?"

"I'm a member of the Shinsengumi, moron. I was sent out to go find you."

She paused one hand raised in a fist, mid-pounding. "Oh…"

"That's it?... 'Oh?' No 'sorry for hitting you or thinking that your some kinda sicko'?"

Namida sunk back behind him. "Sorry…" Then she snuggled against his back "Pwease forgive me?" Then she sat up and made the infamous 'puppy dog pout'…her secret deadly weapon.

Susumu turned red for a brief moment and shook his head "Forget it."

Namida snickered lightly "ha ha, you blushed!"

"No I didn't!" retorted Susumu indignantly.

"Yes you did! You think I'm pretty don't you?"

…Utter silence…

"Your not gonna deny it?" questioned Namida, slightly confused.

Susumu replied in all seriousness. "If I did it'd be a lie."

Namida blushed, a million thoughts rushed through her head. She cowered behind his back

_Well…that shut her up…_ Thought Susumu, rather pleased now.

_Wait… did he really mean that?… _"You really think I'm pretty?" asked Namida in a sing-song, sweet tone.

They had finally reached the Shinsengumi headquarters_…Thank god… we're here!_

Namida watched Susumu who was seemingly attempting to ignore her. "Answer the question!"

"No!"

One of the guards saw them walking towards the gate and muttered to the other one "Jeez, they fight like a married couple." Namida didn't make it obvious, but she took one of her geta sandals and threw it at the guard, hitting him in the head, ricocheting off his head and hitting the other, knocking them both out.

"Good aim…"complimented Susumu, without emotion.

"Thanks…" replied Namida in the same manner.

As they entered through the gates, Susumu looked up… "Hmm… why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaiken looked around franticly… _Mr. Hijikata's gonna kiiiiill me!!_ She rushed around a corner… **"Where the hell is she!?!?!?!?"**

\\XComments:\\

Akaiken Hogo: Yeah... I got back alright… no thanks to those Jerks!

Namida: I already said I'm sorry!!

Akaiken: Yeah?! I was prepared to commit seppuku when I came back! Just to walk in and see you all huggy-mushy with Susumu! (bleh!)

Namida (blushing): I was not!!

Akaiken: That's not what this excerpt says//X Excerpt:// Namida looked up at Susumu starry eyed as he held her close. "Oh Susumu…" \\End of excerpt X\\

Susumu & Namida in unison: Hey! That never happened!!

Ami & Shadow (snickering): Not _yet_…

Susumu (shocked): What?! I'm gonna fall for _Her_!?

Namida (Irritated): What's so wrong with me?

Namida and Susumu start arguing, Susumu on defense.

Shinpachi(randomly appears): Wow, they really _do_ fight like a married couple…

Susumu & Namida in unison: **We do not!!**

//EndX//


	4. Chapter 3: Souji's Assumption

Chapter 3: Souji's Assumption 

"I'm _so _sorry!!" yelled Namida clinging to Akaiken. "It's all his fault!"

"who's fault?" inquired Akaiken.

"Mr. Yamazaki!!"

"You mean Mr. Yaminami?" interjected Todou, of course Sano and Shinpachi weren't too far behind.

"No! Yamazaki!... T-the guy with almost no eyebrows… "

"Yamazaki? But on his missions he's usually so…oh what's the word I'm looking for…"

"Emotionless?" guessed Shinpachi.

"Not quite… but true…"pondered Akai.

"Uptight?" said Sano.

"Extremely cold!" shouted Todou. Akaiken stood with her arms crossed looking down,

"All true, but not the words I'm looking for!"

Namida was slightly confused, "What? But he was so pleasant to me…"

"That's only because you're related to the vice commander. Yamazaki only respects that demon."

Namida looked disappointed "So he was only nice to me because I'm related to Uncle Toei?"

The trio of jokers froze for a moment…_"Uncle Toei?!?!" _The trio started cracking up.

Akaiken sweatdropped "You guys really are trio of idiots…" The guys just continued laughing, suddenly Akaiken froze while Namida remained unfazed.

"What's so funny?" Came an all too familiar voice… the voice of a demon. The trio froze as soon as they heard it.

"Uncle Toei!!" Yelled Namida as she came towards him, Hijikata stared sternly at the trio.

"What's… so funny!"

"N…nothing Sir!!" they replied in unison. Akaiken kept repeating to herself _'I had nothing to do with this; I had nothing to do with this…'_

"So… you were just laughing at… nothing?"

"Yes, sir, nothing at all!"

Toshizo simply rolled his eyes and walked away, Namida following after him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsu appeared out of almost nowhere, as usual. "Hey, who was that pretty girl walking with Mr. Hijikata?"

"Oh, that was just Mr. Hijikata's niece…"

"Wha-!! Mr. Hijikata has niece!? How can that angel be related to that demon??"

"We're still tryin' to figure that out ourselves, puppy-boy" said Sano.

"Yeah, she's almost as pretty as Akaiken--" Shinpachi clamped his hand over his mouth "…Did I just say that aloud?" Everyone else stood in shock.

"Wh-at!! You're comparing that butterfly to that… moth!?" Yelled Tetsu, pointing at Akaiken.

Twitch "Moth?…" Twitch

Tetsu saw that his life was in danger right away, and took off running. "I-I think I hear Mr. H-Hijikata calling!" He was gone in moments, as is true Ichimura style.

When Tetsu was only ant sized, the others turned around… Shinpachi was nowhere to be seen. Sano, Todou, and Akaiken sweat dropped. "Little guy runs fast…"

"You're one to talk shorty." commented Sano.

"_Shorty?_" Akaiken glared at him. Next thing Sano knew, he was being dragged off to the training hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My ankle is already felling better, I really should thank Mr. Yamazaki." said Namida. She and Mr. Hijikata were walking around within the complex. "You mean Susumu?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, I'll summon him." Hijikata said "Susumu!" Susumu dropped down in front of them, Namida unsheathed a knife, and took a ninja-like fighting stance. When she realized who it was, she hid the knife behind her back. The two stared at her strangely for a moment.

Namida quickly re-sheathed it. "Sorry, reflex."

_Reflex my kunai…_ thought susumu. "You summoned me, sir?" he asked, turning his direction to the demon.

"Yes, my niece wants to talk to you." Mr. Hijikata then turned walking away.

"I just wanted thank you for yesterday…"

"Susumu!" came a voice from behind Namida practically giving her a heart attack. She turned around looking at this new person, "Hello miss, are you Mr. Yamazaki's girlfriend?"

Okita was in shock for a moment "No! I'm a man!"

"Oh… I see…" Namida turned to Susumu "I didn't know you were into… that."

"No!" yelled susumu angrily.

"Susumu, you know you aren't supposed to bring women in here." reprimanded Souji, completely ignoring her second comment.

"What about Ayu and Akaiken?" interjected Namida.

"Well, Ayu cooks, and you could hardly call Akaiken a woman." Explains Souji

//X// Somewhere in the training hall, Akaiken sneezed and paused in her training "Why do I feel like I should be mad?" Akaiken shrugged and continued. //X//

"Now, Susumu. You know it's illegal to take women out of Shimabara, and then to bring her here to the Shinsengumi headquarters, For Shame!"

Namida stood slightly confused and pondered aloud "uh… Shimabara?" Susumu leaned over and whispered something to her. "WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed and punched Souji as hard as she could in the stomach.

Souji stood there with an indignant look on his; he didn't even flinch when she hit him. "Well, that was rather rude!"

"Rude! Rude? What's rude is assuming that I'm from-from that kind of place!"

Souji paused for a moment, "You're not?"

"No, I'm Mr. Hijikata's niece." Said Namida still slightly annoyed.

"Wha-at? Cute little you?" he asked, in his normal Souji-ish tone.

"Yeah, he's my father's brother." said Namida.

"Oh, okay! So what were you two talking about?" pondered Souji, looking at Susumu.

"Oh I was just thanking Mr. Yamazaki for helping me the other day." Namida said happily, quick to forgive Souji for his previous error, as was well known. It's physically and mentally impossible to remain mad at Souji Okita.

" 'Mr. Yamazaki?' " Inquired Souji.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well he's younger than he looks, how old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen, why?"

"Oh well that's just around his age, right Susumu?" Souji turned to where Susumu last stood; an empty void was now present. "Oh well," Shrugged Souji "So are you just here visiting Mr. Hijikata?"

"Uh… Not exactly…" Namida then began to explain her little… situation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in the training hall_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell did you just say?" Growled Akaiken.

"I'm Sorry! Okay!? I said I'm sorry!" replied Shinpachi, he had his hands over his head as though to protect from an attack, and there stood Akaiken with her bokken raised geared to strike.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that day…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Namida walked around talking with Souji they passed an angry looking Akaiken. They walked a little further and saw a very bruised Shinpachi shaking his head and mumbling to himself. "Why did I say that to her?" he asked himself.

Namida looked over at Souji with a question " So just what did Shinpachi say to make her so mad?"

Souji looked up for a moment and shrugged, as is very Souji-ish "I don't know, but it had to be bad or she wouldn't have gotten _that_ angry"

\\XComments:\\

\\Next episode preview: Namida says: "Shinpachi comes to terms, Susumu does something stupid, and comparisons are made." //

//EndX//


End file.
